deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenpachi Zaraki VS Zebra
Kenpachi Zaraki VS Zebra is a What-if Death Battle Episode. Description The Battle-loving captain of the Gotei 13's 11th Division against the strongest of the Gourmet Hunters known as the Four Heavenly Kings. Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Really strong guys. Always looking for someone as strong as them to fight. Boomstick: But the best kind are the ones in Anime and Manga! The ones who have massive, incredible destructive fights, aren't afraid of anything, and usually have some kind of fan club. Wiz: Like Kenpachi Zaraki, the fight-picking leader of Soul Society's strongest squadron. Boomstick: And Zebra, the Gourmet Hunter that you DEFINITELY don't want to get cocky around. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...a Death Battle. Kenpachi Zaraki (NOTE: In this What-If? Death Battle, I am using post-timeskip, Shikai (no Bankai) Kenpachi) (Cue Superpredators - Kenpachi's Theme) Wiz: In the afterlife in the world of Bleach, outside the walls of the Seireitei, there is an area called the Rukongai. It is where most of the population of the afterlife resides. Boomstick: There are 80 sub-districts of this Rukon-whatever place, each one getting progressively more and more lawless. Wiz: And from the most lawless, the 80th district, also known by the name Zaraki, there came a fierce warrior who named himself Kenpachi. Boomstick: This guy had killed the most people of anyone in the Zaraki district, after discovering a dead Shinigami's sword. Wiz: They are called Zanpaku-to's. But anyway, Kenpachi fought his way to the top, and eventually became the captain of the 11th squadron of the Gotei 13. Boomstick: Kenpachi has since become one of the most central characters to the plot of Bleach, doing things like betraying Soul Society to help Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki save his friend Rukia, and defeating the fifth Espada, Nnotria Gilga! Wiz: Kenpachi is a master of the hand-to-hand combat style known as Hakuda. He is also an expert swordsman, and possesses an enormous amount of Reiryoku even by captain standards. Boomstick: Sometimes this Spirit Energy takes the form of a giant, badass yellow energy skull. Wiz: In order to enjoy a battle by having it last long enough, and in order to not immediately defeat his opponent, Kenpachi wears an eyepatch that siphons his Reiryoku. Boomstick: He also wears bells in his hair that only strong people can hear. Wiz: And then there is his Shikai, Nozarashi, which is a giant battle-axe that can cut through space-time itself. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, remember when he fought Akuma in two of our One-Minute Melees? Wiz: Yes, I remember that. The thing is, if it had been a real battle with research and not just a 1-Minute Melee, Kenpachi would probably have won both times. Boomstick: All righty, now that we've discussed Kenpachi, let's get to this Zebra guy that almost no one known about. Kenpachi: It's been so long that I had forgotten the pain of being nameless. Everyone had a name that their friends used to call them, but I didn't. Zebra (NOTE: In This What-If? Death Battle, I am using AIR arc Zebra) (Cue Zebra! - Zebra's Theme) Wiz: Sometime around 20 years before the start of Toriko, in an impoverished country, the IGO's President, Ichiryu, and his No. 3, Mansam, encountered five children. Boomstick: ' These kids were all born with alien cells called Gourmet Cells that gave them superpowers! Wish I was like that.' Wiz: Ichiryu adopted these five orphans (Toriko, Coco, Sunny, Zebra and Rin) and took them back to the IGO's HQ, where he raised them into strong Gourmet Hunters. Toriko, Coco, Sunny and Zebra eventually became known as the Four Heavenly Kings. Boomstick: And Zebra became known as the strongest of the Four Kings because of his destructive powers and battle experience. He was so powerful, that he was actually put in prison! Wiz: Anyway, shortly before Ichiryu's departure to Gourmet World to deal with his rogue little brother Midora, he ordered Zebra's release from prison. Boomstick: Much to the objections of hot bee lady Warden Love - oh, wait, she's an old grandmother. Never mind. Wiz: (cough) Zebra has been known far and wide for his superhuman feats. He's taken hits from beasts that have capture levels between 70 and 90, which is in the range of city to island busting, and laughed them off. Boomstick: His sound attacks have been known to cause devastation greater than or equal to that of an an atom bomb! Who'd have known that yelling could be so devastating? Wiz: Perhaps his most impressive pre-timeskip feat was the first usage of the Beat Punch, which K.Od the strongest component of the country-destroying Four-Beast, the Mount Tortoise. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1nxBARUQM8) Boomstick: That was one impressive punch! But what else can he do? Wiz: Zebra's sound can be used for more than just attacking. He can create a shield of sound to protect himself or someone else, and create a sonar map that extends 5 kilometers. Boomstick: Post-timeskip Zebra is even more impressive. He can now use a stronger shield and even use a sound attack that looks like a volcanic eruption. KA-BOOM! Wiz: But his most deadly technique is his Death Noise. Zebra claims that he has killed so many creatures that he can hear the Grim Reaper's footsteps. He uses this to create a sound that can kill almost anything that hears it. Bottom line, Zebra is one heck of a deadly foodie. Zebra: There's nothing I hate more than people who are cocky. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Pre-Fight: In a certain desert wasteland (the Sand Garden area) a man in black and white robes wandered through the heat. "Damn it, I'm lost!" said Kenpachi. "Maybe if Yachiru hadn't gone looking for food at the last town I would be where I need to be". Just as Kenpachi finished, however, a large scorpion rose out of the sand and got ready to attack. "You don't look very strong. I don't even want to fight someone as weak as you". However, before the scorpion could attack, it was cut into little chunks. Immediately afterwards, Kenpachi heard a yell. "SOUND BAZOOKA!" And the ground blew up around his feet. Kenpachi stood back up and peered through the sand at an enormous mountain of a man with a large scar on his left cheek. "It seems like you got cocky with that scorpion. And I hate cocky bastards." said Zebra. "You seem like a worthy opponent." responded Kenpachi, before lunging forward and slashing at Zebra. But the slash didn't connect, for Zebra had used Jet Voice to reappear behind Kenpachi, before using a "VOICE MISSILE!", which Kenpachi dodged. The combatants are now 10 Meters from each other. Let the match begin. Part 1: The two rushed each other. "VOICE CUTTER!" yelled Zebra, sending a storm of razor-sharp slashes of sound at the Gotei 13 Captain. Kenpachi deflected them with his sword and slashed up. "SOUND ARMOR!" Zebra stopped the attack. The two then jumped back. Kenpachi than got in front of Zebra and slashed him across the chest. Zebra dropped to his knees for one moment then countered with an uppercut, tossing Kenpachi high into the sky. "VOLCANO NOISE!" A blast of "heated" sound shot into the air, seemingly vaporizing Kenpachi. But Kenpachi fell to the ground almost unharmed. "That felt like a spa and massage combo" said Kenpachi, before slashing Zebra several times. "Say what?! SOUND BAZOOKA!" came the response. Kenpachi dodged, then said "Maybe you'll be a challenge after all". He then reached up to his face and removed his eyepatch. A massive yellow energy skull appeared behind Kenpachi. "Haaah!" yelled Kenpachi, sending a gigantic slash at Zebra. Kenpachi then stabbed the giant Gourmet Hunter. But within moments, Zebra was on his feet again. ”VOICE MISSILE!" he yelled, blasting a giant beam of sound at Kenpachi. Kenpachi then split the beam in half with his sword, and followed up with a single strike that cut Zebra from his left shoulder to his right hip. Then Kenpachi reappeared behind Zebra. "You tell me not to get cocky. Well, you're the one getting cocky now, kid!" said Kenpachi, before using a slash that channeled a large amount of Reiryoku for devastating results (Zebra was sliced along his back. It was a cut that went to the bone). He then used another, and another and one more, cutting Zebra’s chest heavily, before attempting to use Kendo to bisect Zebra. However, Zebra survived with a massive gash, but no major damage. “Don’t get cocky!” The response was “Quit monologuing already!” A moment later, however, Zebra activated his intimidation, and then used several Voice Missiles on Kenpachi, following them up with a combo of several "SOUND BAZOOKA!"s "VOICE CUTTER!"s "THUNDER NOISE!"s "VOICE MISSILE!"s "VOLCANO NOISE!”s, and finally, one single "BEAT PUNCH!!!" It seemed as if Kenpachi was beaten. "You were the one that got cocky. This is the power of Food Honor!" exclaimed Zebra, standing triumphantly in front of the giant dust cloud. Part 2: But a moment later, Kenpachi stood back up. "Maybe you are worthy of my full power, after all." Kenpachi said, before holding up his sword. A golden aura appeared around him, and the dust instantly was blown away. The ground began to shake. "DRINK, NOZARASHI!" announced Kenpachi. Zebra watched on in surprise as Kenpachi's sword began to transform into a giant battle-axe with a large, red ceremonial tassel on one end. Zebra was visibly impressed "Nice axe. But...YOU STILL SHOULDN'T GET COCKY!" "SOUND BAZOOKA!". The attack was easily cut in half by Kenpachi, who then swung again, cutting open the air behind Zebra. "YAAAHHHH!" yelled Kenpachi, swinging Nozarashi towards Zebra. "SUPER SOUND ARMOR!" cried Zebra, creating a shield that briefly blocked Kenpachi's slash, but was cut through. "How did you get through my shield, cocky bastard?" asked Zebra. "Simple. Nozarashi can cut anything, even the fabric of spacetime itself" replied Kenpachi "But aren't we getting out of character?" Zebra's left forearm fell to the ground, but he carried on, sacrificing what remained of his arm to use a "SOUND KNUCKLE!". Nozarashi stood strong for a moment, but then it began to crack. The crack widened, and then the axe broke. The axe reverted back to its' sealed form. Kenpachi then slashed upwards towards Zebra's head, but the sealed nodachi broke after colliding with Zebra's "BEAT PUNCH!", a collision of attacks that badly damaged both parties. Part 3: "This has been fun, but don't you think we should end this?" asked Kenpachi. "Yeah." replied Zebra. "YAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" cried both combatants as they charged final attacks, Zebra concentrating all of his Appetite Energy and sound vibrations into his fist, and Kenpachi charging a punch using all his Spirit Energy. Then, as the sound muted out, they charged. A moment later, a massive explosion of Appetite and Spirit Energies blasted high into the sky, destroying everything for dozens of kilometers around. When the dust cleared, each one had his fist buried in the other's cheek. For a brief moment, it seemed that they were both still fine. After a moment however, Kenpachi's head silently ripped off and went flying away, landing in the sand. A moment later, the head gasped "That was fun. I finally felt exhilaration in a fight. Thank you.” Zebra stood up and looked over Kenpachi's decapitated body. K.O! "Nice job, Mr. Cocky" said Zebra "But it seems I haven't got much longer left in this life either" And with that, Zebra slumped to the ground, having completely bled out. DOUBLE K.O!! Results Wiz: That was pretty destructive. And bloody. Boomstick: Damn it that was awesome. But why did Zebra last a little longer? Wiz: Probably thanks to his slightly greater durability, which allowed Zebra to survive about an extra 10 seconds. Boomstick: Both are extremely strong and destructive. So much so that neither one won. Wiz: It started in Zebra's favor, then switched over to Kenpachi when he activated his Shikai. Boomstick: But as you just saw, neither one could survive the other's attacks. I guess that swords and sounds are about even. Wiz: This Death Battle is a draw. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toriko vs. Bleach' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:DucantheChoju Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016